


NSFW MK challenge

by LuaLoops



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: (just one chapter meanwhile), Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Vomiting, also just one chapter, like...one scene
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaLoops/pseuds/LuaLoops
Summary: Basado en el 30 days NSFW challenge, 30 historias de placer, poder y pasión protagonizadas por distintos personajes y parejas del MK Universe.Based in the 30 days NSFW challenge, thirty stories about pleasure, power and passion starring by characters and couples from MK Universe. This work is written in Spanish because I don't feel confident enough to translate it, if someone is willing to help me, I'll be really grateful.





	1. The Quiet (Cuddle Naked, Kenshi/Kung Lao)

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico sobre MK, y si bien soy adicta a este juego desde que tenía nueve años (y pésima supervisión parental), siempre puede que me haya equivocado en un dato sobre el canon. Si es así, por favor avísenme. 
> 
> Este capítulo está inserto post MKX, y basado en los finales de Kenshi, Kung Jin y Kung Lao.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time publishing about MK, and as well as I'm addicted to this game since I was nine and had zero parental supervision, I always have the feeling that I missed something about the cannon. If that's true, please tell me.
> 
> This chapter is post MKX, and based on Kenshi, Kung Jin and Kung Lao's endings.

“Kenshi”

 

No se movió de su lugar y mantuvo el ritmo de su respiración, de modo que luciera como si aún dormía.

 

“Kenshi, despierta”

 

Una mano se posó en su hombro y envolvió este con dedos largos, demasiado estilizados para la cantidad de callos que guardaban.

 

Demasiado fríos.

 

Gruñó descontento, y la helada mano se deslizó hasta su pecho, dibujando círculos sobre su piel con el índice.

 

“Vamos” le regañó con severidad, bastante menos efectiva al envolverse en un susurro. “Takeda viajó bastante como para que le hagas esperar, y a Jin no le importará que estés cansado”

 

En eso tenía razón.

 

Giró su cuerpo para recostarse sobre su espalda, y sintió con satisfacción como su compañía se amoldaba a su costado, apoyando un codo junto a su cuello y su cabeza sobre aquella mano. Tras un segundo de silencio, dejó fluir su percepción por el espacio en busca de los muchachos, queriendo saber si su pequeño refugio se encontraba seguro aún, cuando un murmullo se coló en su radar.

 

“Tan bello…”

 

Una imagen de su rosto apareció dentro de su cabeza, su pómulo algo inflamado por un puñetazo y su barba cercana a un nido de pájaros. Una mano subió por su cuello hasta comenzar a peinar los cabellos de su barbilla, y un pequeño sonido de satisfacción vibró en su garganta hasta tocar estos.

 

Pudo leer la sonrisa apretada en la exhalación que escapó del cuerpo sobre el suyo, y antes que pudiera terminar con su farsa para robar un par más de esos sonidos, Kenshi sintió una nueva proyección penetrar en su mente. Una que conocía muy bien, pero que volvía a aparecer cada vez que su amante se sentía sencillamente feliz.

 

Cuando partió junto a Takeda a la caza del Red Dragon, uno de sus primeros compromisos fue no involucrar a nadie más en su travesía, sin importar las consecuencias que esto tuviera, lo que se tradujo en una desconexión completa de sus cercanos y lo que sucediera alrededor de ellos.

 

Como el viaje de Jin al Netherrealm y su botín de retorno.

 

Era invierno cuando se internaron en un bosque rastreando la huella de una base abandonada. Buscaban pistas sobre movimientos en la zona, habían oído de un portal en aquel sector que usaban a modo de escape. Pocos metros avanzaron antes de oír quejidos, golpes y sonoros gritos de batalla que les obligaron a investigar.

 

Primero se encontraron con un brazo, cortado del cuerpo de un miembro del Red Dragon al igual que su cabeza. Luego con un Oni despedazado, dos más con su cuerpo cortado en vertical, y así los cadáveres crecían en número hasta formar círculos concéntricos alrededor de la fuerza que los hacía gravitar hacia la muerte. Una fuerza móvil, grácil en cada uno de sus letales movimientos, separando almas de carne en medio de una danza sobre la nieve manchada.

 

Kenshi no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer o enfrentar a Kung Lao antes de su muerte. Aquel desplante hizo que lo lamentara.

 

Tomó tiempo acercarse a él, tanto él como Takeda proyectando imágenes de los guerreros de la Tierra y su relación para darle algún tipo de certeza. La mente de Lao vibraba angustia y rabia en una frecuencia casi dolorosa para ambos, pero también una brutal pasión por proteger lo que acababa de recuperar. Era como un lobo rabioso cuidando su territorio, volviendo peligroso su contacto pero muy clara su nobleza y valor.

 

Más motivos para interesarse en el antiguo shaolin.

 

Jin tardó algo en encontrarles, guiado por un dispositivo de seguimiento que su primo llevaba en el sombrero. Dentro de un ruidoso helicóptero descendió junto a su equipo, Johnny y la General Blade, ambos saludando con precaución al monje antes de acercarse a su persona. Una fibra pareció moverse dentro de su mente por ello, un látigo que golpeó las paredes de su psiquis con rabia y al que acalló con igual violencia.

 

La situación obligó a detener la expedición, Takeda hablando y acariciando a Jacqui por todos los meses que habían estado alejados. Prendieron fuego, hicieron un pequeño campamento, y frente a las llamas flameantes compartieron su presente. Las acciones de Raiden con el Outworld, la contrarespuesta del Khan y Erron Black, la misma llegada de Lao a los cuarteles de las Fuerzas Especiales. Johnny compartió en su cabeza una imagen de la apariencia del monje, quien al igual que Hanzo o Jax en su momento, no habían envejecido en su retorno.

 

Cabello corto del color del carbón, pequeños ojos centellantes de precaución bajo la sombra de su sombrero y labios delgados, apretados en tensión. Kenshi se amonestó a si mismo por la fascinación que esto sumaba a la fuerza bruta que había visto proyectada en el combate.

 

Fue en ese momento que no podía percibir el torbellino de emociones oscuras que el chino era, tampoco el fuego salvaje que representaba a Kung Jin. Se disculpó de su amigo con una sonrisa que no se preocupó en significar y azuzó el oído apenas salió del rango del campamento. Unos pasos más allá, en un espacio dentro del bosque había evitado que el suelo se cubriera de nieve, pudo escuchar el coro de voces hablando entre siseos.

“Estas excursiones son peligrosas para ti, Tanggê…”La preocupación en la voz del menor era patente.

 

“Debo hacerlas, Tangdí” Respondió el mayor con suavidad, completamente opuesta a la severidad en sus pensamientos “ O esto empeorará…”

 

“Lo sé” Lo cortante del tono de Jin solo mostraba más ansiedad de la que quería o podía controlar “Pero debes darles un sentido”

 

“Protejo a la Tierra, Jin” La mordida en las palabras de Lao era o más transparente de su desesperación.

 

“¡¿Quieres volver a morir por ella?!” Exclamó el menor con fuerza, azotando una de sus manos contra el suelo. El golpe hizo caer algo de nieve de los árboles aledaños, y la vibración de las ramas fue el único sonido entre ambos por largos segundos.

 

Pies escarbaron la tierra, y un bufido resonó en el espacio. “El Loto no me cree apto para ser uno de ellos…”

 

“Viendo tus habilidades, no será difícil encontrar un espacio que las aprecie” Otro bufido se hizo audible, esta vez cargado de decepción.

 

“Nadie en su sano juicio querrá a su lado algo como yo, una bomba de tiempo sedienta de sangre y dolor…”

 

El sonido de algo hundiéndose en la nieve les hizo callar a ambos. Eso no detuvo al espadachín de aparecerse frente a ambos monjes.

 

“Perdón por oír su conversación” saludó con una sonrisa desenfadada, alzando la curiosidad de Jin. “Pero creo poder probarte que estás equivocado” Lao le miró impasible por varios segundos antes de asentir.

 

“Pruébalo, espadachín”

 

Sabía que era arriesgado, y siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Takeda se negara, pero no pudo detenerse de contar al monje mayor de la búsqueda que le había llevado hasta él y lo que quería de ella. Entre líneas dejó abierta la puerta para que se uniera a su cruzada, mucho más egoísta que la llevada hasta ahora. Lao sólo dejó que el peso de sus ojos recorriera su cuerpo como quien busca alguna palabra entre las páginas de un libro, y cuando su relato llegó a su fin escondió su rostro bajo el filo de su sombrero.

 

Por varios segundos sólo fueron los tres: el silencio del monje mayor, la silenciosa expectativa del menor, y su esperanzada tranquilidad.

 

“Está bien” Del escondite salieron dos perlas negras, brillando desafiantes e interesadas.

 

Kenshi no quiso darle significado en aquel momento a la satisfacción que arrolló su cuerpo, tampoco a la timidez que bañó el pequeño “gracias” que llegó a su mente.

 

“Vamos, Takahashi…” La voz ya no sonaba pequeña o seria. Era segura, burlona dentro de lo que podía ser en su espectro, y tan traviesa como el pulgar que jugaba con su labio inferior. “Sé que estás despierto, estás sonriendo como bobo”.

 

Falsa indignación llenó los rasgos del japonés, para que luego giraba sus cuerpos de un solo movimiento, dejando al chino atrapado entre su torso y sus brazos. Lao, cuan conejo atrapado, hizo un pequeño ruido antes que paralizarse bajo su agarre, dos emociones vibrando con fuerza en su cabeza.

 

Sorpresa, y un haz de excitación. Kenshi sonrió victorioso.

 

“Pagarás por tus palabras, monje” Dijo con una seriedad contraria a su gesto en lo que una de sus manos subía por el costado de su torso.

 

El monje comenzó a moverse desesperado ante las cosquillas que atacaron su torso, luego tembló cuando las caricias bajaron a sus caderas, manos curtidas por la espada envolviendo con firmeza estas. Los labios del japonés se unieron al asalto besando su cuello, dejando huellas purpureas a su paso, y cuando sus dientes se hundieron en el punto de unión con el hombro, un jadeo reverberó entre ambos.

 

-Kenshi…Takeda vendrá…-Curiosamente, la primera vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca, Lao dijo las mismas palabras.

 

Porque las batallas solo fueron un interludio para empezar a hablar y oír más el uno del otro, entender sus motivaciones y forma de ver el mundo. Donde Kenshi había pecado de arrogancia Lao había sido altruista, y cuando la altanería tuvo lo mejor del monje, el espadachín aprendió de sus errores.

 

Cada día era una oportunidad de conocer una capa o un matiz del otro, y el tiempo convirtió el desafío del chino en sed, en un deseo desconocido para su persona que moría pero no sabía expresar. O no supo hasta una enorme batalla con un cuartel completo de mercenarios, donde poco después de terminada la batalla Kenshi tomó a Lao del brazo, lo llevó a un pasillo vacío y estrelló su boca contra la suya.

 

La respuesta que inició con sorpresa se convirtió lentamente en aceptación y anhelo bajo sus labios, y si bien su voz comunicaba los reparos que tenía ante la situación, las manos del chino nunca dejaron de amasar su cuerpo, de hundirse en su cabello y colarse bajo su armadura con tal de sentir más y más.

 

De ese momento habían pasado meses, de los que no se arrepentía en absoluto. Posiblemente habían sido sus meses más felices en varios años.

 

“Nada detendrá tu castigo, Kung Lao” Pronunció con gravedad contra su piel, antes de llevar sus labios a la manzana de adán ajena y succionar. El temblor que generó ese movimiento tuvo una particular repercusión en la parte baja del cuerpo de su amante.

 

Si Takeda o Jin golpearon la puerta de su habitación posterior a ello, nunca lo supo. El ruido debió perderse bajo el de cada una de sus embestidas. 


	2. Shine Blind (Kiss Naked, Scorpion/Sub-Zero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas que Hanzo quiere ver, que no sabe que ya están a la vista.  
> Ubicado tras ending de Sub-Zero de MKX, con algunas libertades creativas.
> 
>  
> 
> There are things that Hanzo craves to see, but can't see that there are already on sight.  
> Placed after Sub-Zero's ending in MKX, with some creative freedom.

Hanzo lanzó su puño al espacio que Kuai Liang dejó al descubierto en su flanco izquierdo. Podía sentir el roce del aire alrededor del golpe que acababa de esquivar, la sangre golpeando con cada pulso sus oídos, el aroma del hielo y la sal llenando su boca.

 

Al hacer contacto sus nudillos comenzaron a cristalizarse de manera instantánea, y su fuego interior ardió de frustración. Al siguiente segundo, cualquier insulto que pasara por su cabeza quedó atrapado en los confines de la prisión de hielo esculpido, la que fue rota con la misma rapidez por una patada en el centro de su pecho. De pronto su cuerpo era un proyectil cortando el aire, para luego perder el aliento al azotarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

 

Se deslizó por la corteza sintiendo sus fisuras contra la espalda, un pulsante dolor sobre su plexo solar y la ira llenando su cabeza con susurros de humareda. Una voz comenzó a mezclarse entre los clamores de venganza, y una mano azulada penetró en su campo de visión.

 

“¿Maestro Hasashi?” Sin mirar su rostro, la tácita preocupación de Sub Zero fue perceptible.

 

El fuego en sus venas latía repulsión. Que tomara esa mano, jalara en su dirección y empujara el cuerpo del Lin Kuei contra la _kunai_ que guardaba bajo sus ropas como tantas veces había hecho. Que le hiciera pagar cada gramo de humillación que sentía en ese momento con sangre.

 

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la palma ajena y dejó que el gran maestro le levantara. “Es Hanzo, Kuai Liang” Murmuró en un gruñido, que se repitió cuando la nueva posición volvió a tirar de sus músculos magullados.

 

Kuai Liang parpadeó por un segundo sin entender, antes de asentir con su cabeza y sonreír contento “Claro, _gomen nasai_ ” Respondió de inmediato “Con un vencedor en el combate, deberíamos entrar”

 

Hanzo movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación y comenzó a caminar junto al criomante en dirección a la salida del patio interior donde habían decidido entrenar. El cielo ya se había tornado noche en el transcurso de la batalla, y pocas luces quedaban en las pequeñas ventanas del templo Shirai Ryu.

 

Kuai Liang abrió el _shoji_ con el roce de sus dedos y esperó a que pasase para entrar, usando esos momentos para admirar el _furin_ que él mismo había ayudado a colgar llegado el verano, meses atrás.

 

Largo tiempo había pasado desde que su rostro únicamente había significado sangre en su memoria.

 

La reunión en el Templo Lin Kuei años atrás sólo había sido el inicio de un largo camino entre ambos. Los clanes comenzaron a interactuar, a aprender de las destrezas y sistemas del otro por medio de excursiones y entrenamientos, a conocerse y respetarse en base a sus destrezas en lugar del odio. Lo que en un principio había surgido como una necesidad de cooperación como partes importantes de las defensas del Reino de la Tierra había terminado siendo una distracción agradable para soldados, y sorprendentemente, para los mismos maestros.

 

Aquella primera taza de té accidentada por la acción de Frost, había sido la excusa perfecta para otra, y otra, y así sucesivamente hasta el punto en que cada luna nueva significaba ir a las montañas chinas o recibir en su templo al criomante.

 

Entre el matcha humeante y las charlas sobre ejercicios estratégicos comenzaron a salir las historias y los recuerdos: el pasado compartido y sus versiones, la vida antes de siquiera saber de la existencia de los clanes, el futuro que planeaban darles, qué los movía a seguir levantándose día a día…

 

Sin saber en que momento, un deseo empezó a crecer en el pecho de Hanzo como una planta de arroz. Silenciosas, las ganas de volver a ver al otro se escondieron de su ojo para esconderse bajo el disfrute de su voz, su sagacidad y simplemente su compañía. El día en que el calor dentro de su pecho al verle reír no se debió a la ira fue cuando pudo ver este brote de emoción, y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

 

El día en que Kuai Liang rió en silencio, sus manos apretando su boca para evitar que el ruido saliera, su pecho vibrando con cada carcajada contenida mientras sus ojos brillaban diversión, la fuerza del espectro rugió por tomar esas manos y cazar su boca con la ajena, hasta haber tragado cada sonido posible de ella.

 

Hanzo llevaba mucho tiempo sin anhelar el contacto gentil de una piel contra la suya, o sin bailar alrededor de alguien hasta atraerle a sus brazos. Ya no sabía leer signos, y eso le hacía sentir otra cosa que había creído olvidada.

 

Temor.

 

Por la fragilidad sobre la que se sostenía aquella relación, lo fácil que podía ser destruirlo todo. Por saber que ese deseo no se remitía sólo a su piel, sino a cada parte de su cuerpo, mente y espíritu que pudiera consumar y unir a su fuego.

 

Aquel sentimiento de vulnerabilidad era de las pocas cosas que no extrañó de ser humano.

 

“¿Una moneda de oro por sus pensamientos?” Escuchó decir a Kuai Liang a su lado, genuina curiosidad brillando en su expresión. Había avanzado de manera inconsciente por los pasillos de madera de su hogar hasta detenerse frente a la enfermería.

 

“Sólo pienso si pasar aquí o ir primero por una ducha…” Un destello misterioso cruzó los ojos de hielo. Lo había visto otras veces, pero nunca tan brillante como en aquel momento.

 

“El agua caliente sería lo más efectivo si sólo siente sus músculos cansados” La sola idea del vapor cubriendo su cuerpo le llenó de regocijo.

 

“Será lo mejor” Nuevamente una sonrisa curvó la boca del otro, pero con un matiz mucho más particular. Podía ver la determinación que llenaba sus gestos en batalla, pero aún enmarcados de una extraña seguridad.

 

“Usted guía el camino” Fue su respuesta.

 

Nuevamente iniciaron paso, pasando por el cuarto de lavandería a tomar cada uno un pijama de lino que compartía todo el clan antes de dirigirse a los vastos baños públicos que ocupaba el Shirai Ryu. En ese trecho, el piromante no pudo dejar de pensar en la expresión de su antiguo enemigo, y en lo familiar que se había vuelto esa sonrisa tan acogedora como asertiva con el paso de las semanas.

 

Ver las puertas de papel y madera le hicieron entrar en cuenta de un detalle. Pequeño y casi inofensivo detalle.

 

Kuai Liang siempre se retiraba a su templo tras entrenar, sin importar que tan sucio o herido estuviera, montando a su dragón. Hanzo siempre regresaba solo al _Sentou,_ pasando el tiempo bajo el agua pensando en músculos firmes cubiertos de azul y ojos casi blancos.

 

Hoy Sub Zero había aparecido a través de un portal, sin montura y sin invitación. Era la primera vez.

 

El deseo y las preguntas ardieron en su vientre como el magma del mismo infierno.

 

Abrió la puerta y espero a que ambos tuvieran dentro. Con palabras escuetas explicó como funcionaba cada parte del lugar y las reglas básicas, a lo que el chino asentió atento antes de consultar. Para cuando todo estuvo dicho, ambos comenzaron a cambiarse en el vestidor, y aún ante los esfuerzos del japonés por no voltear a espiar a su compañía, se vio traicionado por la última adquisición del clan: espejos que cubrían desde el cielo raso hasta el vientre de las personas, reflejando como capas de armadura dan paso a metros y metros de pálida piel, caleidoscopio de cicatrices, marcas y musculatura.

 

Hanzo tragó con fuerza y se volvió a su cuerpo. Ató una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura desnuda y volvió la vista al cristal, topándose de lleno con Kuai Liang en igual estado, espesas pestañas negras enmarcando su mirada.

 

Valle de fuego contra páramo de hielo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron por largos minutos atrapados en los ajenos, perdidos en el reino que los otros escondían. El Lin Kuei dio un paso, luego otro, y las alarmas internas del antiguo espectro no fueron suficiente para romper el hechizo que le tenía preso, cuyo efecto comenzaba a hacerse notorio en pulsaciones más violentas que las de la batalla pasada y en un calor que nada tenía que ver con su maldición o el vapor del lugar.

 

El Shirai Ryu exhaló con fuerza cuando sintió el torso frío del otro posarse contra su espalda, su rostro al lado del propio en la reflexión. Sin dejar de mirarse, sin saber qué ocurriría después.

 

“Hanzo…” En el cálido cuarto, el aliento de Kuai Liang salía de su boca en volutas de vapor. “Siempre creí que su instinto es una de tus principales armas…” varias de sus palabras se condensaban al chocar con su piel, haciendo resplandecer sus labios, “Y sin embargo aún no notas lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Entre tu y yo”

 

Las cejas del japonés se curvaron ofuscadas, negando que el haz de esperanza en su pecho se saliera de control. Abrió la boca para increparle, pero el otro escogió el mismo instante para alzar una de sus manos, recoger los largos cabellos oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro, y posar su boca contra su oreja, labios fríos erizando cada centímetro de su cuello.

 

“Es real. Compruébalo” un fugaz beso dejó un cristal de hielo sobre su lóbulo, y con la misma calma de antes Kuai Liang se alejó, toalla colgando de su brazo y de su cintura.

 

El cristal se volvió gota y aire en menos de un segundo, el fuego de su cuerpo irradiando con la misma fuerza del sol. La zona donde aquellos labios habían tocado pulsaba, buscando más de ella, un pedazo de su ser robado gritando por consumir a su ladrón hasta sus cenizas, hasta ser uno con él.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el espectro y el hombre estuvieron nuevamente de acuerdo en lo que querían.

 

Tres largas zancadas y atrapó al Lin Kuei junto al _shoji_ que separaba vestidor de cuarto de baño. Le tomó de un brazo, azotó su cuerpo contra el muro e ignoró el retumbar de los cristales antes de estrellar su boca contra la ajena. Sus manos se clavaron en su espalda como si este fuera a escapar, y sus labios presionaron hasta sentir que la contraria se abría a corresponder. Sintió esos dedos fríos otra vez en su piel, claramente medidos en comparación a su agarre, pero igual de desesperados al aferrarse a sus hombros, a sus brazos, sin saber dónde tocar o cuándo dejar de hacerlo.

 

La falta de aire fue la única capaz de separarles, apenas para respirar. Hanzo apegó su frente a la de Kuai Liang mirando a sus ojos, como tantas otras veces ya y como nunca a la vez.

 

Al fin podía identificar aquel brillo que había visto tantas veces y a la vez no. Era el mismo anhelo que había visto en si mismo, y que ahora pertenecía a los dos.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoji - Puertas correderas japonesas de papel y madera
> 
> Gomen nasai - Manera formal de decir "lo siento" en japonés.
> 
> Furin - adorno de verano que se cuelga en las ventanas y puertas. Tradicionalmente, tiene motivos de acero y agua.
> 
> Sento - baños públicos japoneses. Debe escribirse con Kanjis distintos a los de la espada de Kenshi, pues tengo entendido que este significa Justicia.


	3. Secretism and wisdom (Primera vez, SubSmoke/SubScorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo: Perdón por tardar :c, este capítulo me costó mucho principalmente porque quise ser ambiciosa y abarcar dos parejas en un sólo relato, por lo que tuve que trabajar mucho en él para que lograr mi objetivo. Sólo espero sea suficiente para el mucho amor que me han dado en los comentarios. Prometo de ahora en adelante ser constante y darles lo mejor de mi! 
> 
> Ubicado poco después del capítulo anterior, mismo pseudo AU post Ending de Sub Zero en MKX

Kuai Liang miró el agua del arrollo correr entre sus piernas. Sorteaba rocas, rodeaba su cuerpo, luego seguía su curso al mar o a algún poblado cercano.

 

Si esos movimientos sonaban no lo sabía. El sonido de su respiración casi muda, el de su corazón azotando sus oídos como un tifón rabioso, y cada movimiento interno de su cuerpo demasiado perceptible, demasiado agobiante, demasiado…

 

Tragó una vez más la bilis que atentaba a subir por su garganta, el ácido perceptible en su lengua. No estaba seguro de poder ser tan rápido la próxima vez.

 

Sabía que llevaba al menos media hora temblando de pies a cabeza por aguantar las arcadas, sintiendo el fuego de su propio cuerpo como un invasor forzoso, algo foráneo obligándole a ver su debilidad. No quería. Por su honor y su entrenamiento, por aquel pequeño destello de orgullo en los ojos fríos de Bi Han que llenaría de calidez su propio interior.

 

Pero el agua seguía corriendo entre sus pies, y seguía volviéndose roja al lavar estos, trozos de materia suave y astillada saliendo de los recovecos de su armadura para mezclarse con más sangre. Sangre que cubría todo: sus piernas, sus manos, la máscara que cubría su rostro, todo rojo, marrón, amarillo, en pedazos…

 

Esta vez no pudo detener el espasmo, encorvado junto al pequeño río como si pidiera perdón al cielo, al hombre con cuya sangre había bañado el suelo y su propio cuerpo.

 

Cuando no tuvo más que devolver, un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros y movieron el cabello que se había pegado a su frente por el sudor. Alzó el rostro, y dos ojos grises le miraron con comprensión.

 

-Vamos al árbol- Le dijo Thomas.

 

Kuai Liang asintió. Se levantó con dificultad de la orilla del río, las manos del otro siempre en su hombro a medida que se refugiaban bajo un sauce. Sabían que nadie se había internado en el bosque tras ellos, pero querían cuidar su posición. La luna nueva apenas iluminaba el cielo, dándoles una segunda ventaja contra quien quisiera hacer algo al respecto.

 

Junto a sus cuerpos dejaron las armaduras y máscaras lavadas junto a una oreja del mercader que habían sido encargados a matar, esta última dentro de un frasco de vinagre de arroz. La sola imagen generó un nuevo escalofrío en el cuerpo del criomante.

 

-Siempre es así la primera vez- Murmuró Smoke, su voz apenas mayor que el silbido del viento tras el largo silencio en que se desvistieron, quedando apenas vestidos por gruesos pantalones de algodón- Entrenas toda tu vida para este día, pero nada te prepara por dentro para ver como terminas con una vida en cosa de segundos-

 

Kuai le miró de reojo, sus piernas bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sus manos en su regazo. Podía sentir la tela de sus pantalones aún húmeda bajo los dedos.

 

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?-

 

Una roca fue lanzada al río, rebotando un par de veces en el agua antes de hundirse.

 

-Era un mal hombre- Respondió en lo que tomaba otra roca y la volvía a lanzar- Creía que la rabia cuidaría de mi como para no sentir culpa, pero cuando vi su cuerpo comenzar a deshollarse…- Las cejas plateadas se fruncieron en una expresión de desagrado- No pude evitar sentir...asco. Mucha repulsión…mucha angustia…- Thomas lanzó otra roca al agua sin fijarse en la trayectoria de esta- Era como si me hubiera separado de mi mismo. Y sentía asco por lo que veía-

 

Kuai asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el interés se hiciera patente en el brillo de su mirada. -¿Cómo…- Su voz sonó pequeña, de inmediato carraspeó para darle un tono más seguro-¿cómo lidiaste con ello?-

 

-Bi Han cuidó de mi- Los ojos grises de Smoke buscaron los azules de su compañero – Me enseñó la forma de volver a introducirme en mi cuerpo y mente para seguir funcionando. Cómo a él le enseñó Sektor, el gran maestro a este, y así desde el inicio del clan-

 

Tundra sintió su rostro deformarse con una mezcla de asombro y extrañeza. - ¿Por qué motivo esa técnica no es impartida como cualquier otra lección?- Preguntó de inmediato, viendo que por su parte el peliplata negaba con la cabeza.

 

-Demasiado peligrosa- El ceño fruncido del más joven se intensificó- Requiere de sensaciones que pueden volverte nublar su mente y determinación hasta volverte manipulable, adicto a ellas. Sólo cuando es necesario debe ser pasada de un miembro del clan a otro, consciente de que sólo debe practicarse cuando la flaqueza lo haga necesario-

 

Kuai Liang volvió el rostro al frente y los distintos destellos de la luna sobre el agua se llevaron su atención, su mente trabajando en poder comprender este extraño…fenómeno. La explicación sonaba lógica, pero no podía idear una situación tal que cargara con tantos riesgos y aún así valiera la pena. Tampoco comprendía aquella extraña forma de enseñarlo, como si fuera algo vergonzoso.

 

Ante su silencio que se extendía más y más, el ninja de humo alzó una de sus manos para posarla sobre una de las pálidas de su compañero, dándole un suave apretón. Kuai Liang bajó el rostro con asombro a ver ambas manos juntas. El otro jamás le había tocado fuera del combate, y una parte de su interior no podía evitar sentir...vulnerabilidad ante su contacto -La única forma de entenderlo es experimentarlo, Kuai-

 

Este permaneció en su posición por algunos segundos más, mirando la unión entre ambos, hasta que con movimientos demasiado rígidos volvió el rostro en su dirección, azules pupilas brillando con un matiz de fragilidad que...no debería nunca tener hogar en un Lin Kuei. Smoke no le regañó por ello, pasando su pulgar por sus nudillos lentamente

 

-Dime…dime qué tengo que hacer-

 

Siguió todas sus instrucciones aún titubeante: recostarse sobre la grama, cerrar los ojos, respirar lento. Confiar, y no moverse, a no ser que le fuera expresado. El estar ahí como si fuera uno con el ambiente tenía algo de relajante, pero al cerrar los ojos las imágenes recientes comenzaron a reproducirse nuevamente y cualquier calma se perdió en el aire. Volvía a ver sus puños moliendo huesos y abriendo gargantas, volvía a sentir el calor pegajoso de la sangre en los dedos, y no tardó en comenzar a vibrar ligeramente en su lugar, sus instintos luchando contra sus ordenes, la pesadilla comenzando a subir por sus pies hasta empuñar sus manos…

 

Los dedos tibios de Thomas le hicieron saltar en su lugar al posarse sobre sus brazos desnudos. -Tundra- le llamó este con firmeza-¿Confías en mi?-

 

Kuai asintió de manera muda, temiendo por el tono que su voz tomaría con su respiración palpitante. Las manos del otro comenzaron a subir y bajar rítmicamente por su piel.

 

-Quieto entonces. Yo cuidaré de ti- 

El movimiento de sus manos por la longitud de sus brazos sirvió para guiarse de esa estabilidad, para aferrarse a una sensación que no tuviera que ver con aquella misión y sus resultados. Sus pulgares dibujaban su pulso sobre sus muñecas, siguiendo las líneas que músculo y hueso formaban bajo la piel hasta ascender a sus codos, sus hombros y la unión con su pecho. Ahí estas se dividieron. Una mano siguió la línea de su silueta hasta llegar a sus costillas, rozando lentamente cada una de ellas, la otra subió por su cuello para alzar su barbilla.

 

Luego un golpe de aire caliente golpeó su manzana de adán, seguida de una textura húmeda y caliente.

 

El jadeo exaltado que huyó de su pecho le habría ganado un castigo frente al Gran Maestro, pero no pudo evitarlo al sentir ese calor rugoso bajar por su cuello hasta sus clavículas, uniéndose a leves succiones en estas. Cada presión generaba un golpe de sensación, y cada azote se esparcía por su cuerpo como veneno, asentándose en sus mejillas y bajo vientre.

 

Una parte de su ser sentía pánico, que el otro debió percibir de alguna manera.

 

-Tranquilo- Contra su piel húmeda sintió cada letra de la voz de Thomas, la yuxtaposición del calor de su saliva contra su piel erizando esta, haciendo fútiles sus palabras.

 

Porque cada segundo le atrapaba más en ese mar de estímulos, de sensaciones múltiples y contradictorias que llevaban su cuerpo a respuestas que creía ya adoctrinadas: la falta de aliento, el pulso acelerado, la búsqueda de calor con cada centímetro disponible de su piel, que iba siendo más y más a medida que el otro desnudaba esta prenda por prenda. Cualquier punto de contacto de su cuerpo con el ajeno (sus pulgares bajo sus pectorales, sus piernas rodeando sus muslos, su lengua golpeando una y otra vez su pulso), todo era una corriente eléctrica rompiendo su consciencia para dejar sus nervios en carne viva, susceptibles e incontrolables.

 

El único lugar que no parecía estar perdiendo el control era su bajo vientre donde cada uno de estos golpes de energía parecían estarse agolpando, irguiendo su miembro como este hacía a veces por si mismo. Se arrepentía en aquel momento de haber ignorado esa reacción en el pasado, tal como había aconsejado su maestro, pues no entendía qué podía significar esto, o qué consecuencias llegaría a tener.

 

Más aún cuando los índices de Thomas tomaron la prenda que le cubría y la deslizaron por sus piernas. Su pene salió al aire como impulsado por un resorte, y la temperatura ambiente en contraste a su cuerpo hizo que un sonidillo de sorpresa vibrara en su pecho en lo que congelaba las briznas de pasto alrededor de sus dedos. Un sonido como un suspiro hizo que girara el rostro con vergüenza.

 

-No, Tundra…-Murmuró con firmeza el otro, acunando su mandíbula con su diestra para llevar su rostro de regreso al frente en lo que envolvía su erección con su siniestra. Kuai Liang se mordió los labios con fuerza en lo que sus caderas temblaban -Esto está bien. Es normal…-

 

Soltó su mandíbula para buscar una de sus manos empuñadas, y con algo de esfuerzo logró abrirla para llevarla a…

 

El criomante jadeó bajo al sentir otra forma idéntica bajo su tacto, igualmente firme y ardiente. Movió uno de sus dedos sobre ella con inseguridad, escuchó al otro ninja murmurar una grosería, y de inmediato la mano ajena comenzó a acariciar su pene, un gemido grave y lastimoso huyendo de entre sus labios bajo un sonido de Smoke.

 

Si los toques con que antes había prodigado su cuerpo le habían hecho perderse, las caricias en su erección no permitieron que pusiera atención a algo más que ellas, a los golpes de… ¿placer? que le generaban. A como le robaban el aliento mejor que cualquier combate, pero le dejaban sediento de más, de derretirse en ellas como un cubo de hielo bajo el sol. Podía sentir el sudor fluyendo de sus poros, los sonidos de su boca y las caricias torpes de su mano, que aún así lograban arrebatar reacciones del otro.

 

¿Era por eso que la técnica estaba prohibida?

 

Comprendía mucho mejor las reglas y límites que ponían para aprenderla. Era como ser la pequeña mosca atrapada en la tela de araña, sin saber cuánto más aguantaría, o cómo todo esto podría terminar. Un calor que nunca creyó tener dentro estaba por terminar de comerle…

 

Un toque suave subió por su esternón para rodear uno de sus pectorales, bañando su piel de aire caliente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, erguido y endurecido. Un jadeo resonó en la noche antes de cortarse de golpe, y la humedad de su lengua bañó este. Kuai se mordió los labios con fuerza en lo que removía su cabeza contra el pasto, tratando y fallando en silenciar el suplicante gemido que subió por su garganta ante la estimulación. Aferró la poca grama que quedaba sin congelar entre sus dedos, volvió aún más ajustado y firme su masaje sobre la piel del otro, y presionó su labio entre sus dientes hasta sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en ellos.

 

Thomas chasqueó la lengua.

 

-Regla número uno- susurró este aún sobre su abusado pezón. -Nunca hay sangre en esto…- Se alejó de su pecho en un movimiento rápido y de pronto su lengua estaba sobre su piel herida, limpiando la carne viva- Abre los ojos-

 

El criomante reaccionó lentamente, abriendo estos para mirarle. En la oscuridad apenas rota por la luna, el cabello del otro brillaba como si estuviera hecho de plata, pero cualquier aire angelical que esto le diera se perdía al mirar como las líneas de su rostro le convertían en el más fiero depredador. Sus ojos grises perdidos bajo la inmensidad de sus pupilas, su cejo fruncido en total concentración, su boca manchados con su propia sangre…

 

Un tacto húmedo se posó más allá de su pene y sus testículos, tocando…Kuai tragó con fuerza, y vio como las pupilas del otro se clavaban en el movimiento de su garganta. Un suave gemido agudo escapó de su boca.

 

-Ahora tendré que darte aún más para compensar el dolor que te has generado…-Susurró Thomas, la forma húmeda contra su entrada comenzando a frotarse más y más contra su entrada hasta que…

 

Un jadeo rompió la tranquilidad del cuarto, shojis centellando suavemente bajo el baño de sol matutino. Kuai Liang llevó su mirada de la pared a su acompañante y sonrió.

 

-Supongo que imaginas el resto-

 

A su lado, apoyado en su codo y cubriendo su espalda del azote luminoso de la ventana, Hanzo le miraba como si se hubiera tragado un limón, expresión que disonaba con su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 

-Siempre se escuchó que el Lin Kuei que desalentaba la naturaleza afectiva de sus miembros- Murmuró este con su voz más ronca de lo normal. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos de modo pensativo – Pero esto…- el chino se alzó de hombros a su lado, recostado sobre su vientre.

 

-Era lo normal para nosotros. A Thomas se lo enseñó Bi Han, y alguien más a él. Tal como para ti lo normal es hacerlo con personas con quienes tienes un vínculo- el japonés se le quedó mirando varios segundos, sus cejas fruncidas con vacilación. Kuai extendió una de sus manos para tomar la ajena y le dio un apretón- Esa vez no es comparable con lo que tu y yo hemos hecho-

 

De inmediato el japonés respondió a su acción de la misma manera, logrando que una sonrisa pequeña curvara los labios del menor.

 

Por varios segundos no hubo más palabras. Kuai miraba a Hanzo y la forma en que su cabello tomaba distintos tonos de marrón bajo la luz dorada del sol de mañana, como su piel parecía tomar el color del ámbar aún estando dentro de un espacio cerrado…

 

-¿Alcanzarte a tener tu turno?- El maestro de fuego interrumpió sus observaciones con su voz, su rostro volteando en su dirección tras mirar la pared de papel de arroz- Tu sabes…de “iniciar” a alguien-

 

El cuestionado negó con la cabeza. -Pocas semanas después llegó al templo la invitación de Shang Tsung al torneo- respondió en lo que apoyaba uno de sus codos sobre el futon y dejaba su cabeza descansar en su mano- Para cuando volvimos a la vida, ya no había Lin Kuei. Tampoco tenía el plan de recuperar algo como esto-

 

El suave sonido que resonó en el pecho del japonés fue lo único que dijo al respecto. Con sutileza deshizo el agarre entre sus manos y llevó la suya a la pálida espalda ajena, disfrutando de cómo el menor siseó ante el choque de sus temperaturas en lo que dibujaba su columna con sus dedos. -¿Y después?- Con sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, Kuai Lian volteó a mirarlo interrogante - ¿Has tenido otro amante en estos veinte años?-

 

-La vida me enseñó que la manera correcta de hacer esto es con alguien en quien confíes, y no había tenido a alguien en quien confiar de esa manera. No hasta ayer al menos- el japonés alzó una de sus cejas con una mezcla de asombro y satisfacción, sus dedos bajando por su espalda hasta envolver su cintura.

 

Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse, Hanzo se deslizó desde su lugar hacia el cuerpo contrario, posándose sobre este y saboreando su fría suavidad en lo que apoyaba su peso en sus codos. Rozó su barba contra la piel de sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, y una vez ahí, comenzó a besar muy superficialmente el nacimiento de este. Bajo aquel abrazador calor, Kuai Liang suspiró antes de alzar ligeramente su trasero, sintiendo los primeros atisbos de una erección contra su hendidura.

 

-Gracias por confiar en mi - Murmuró con voz rasposa el maestro de fuego, su compañero asintiendo en su lugar.

 

-Gracias a ti- Desde su lugar, Kuai Liang sólo podía ver los expectantes ojos del otro esperando que elaborara- Por darme esta nueva oportunidad-

 

El beso con que selló sus palabras fue sólo el inicio de un nuevo ciclo de memorias a construir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo diré que no me arrepiento de haber puesto a estos dos juntos, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto. 
> 
> I'll just say that I don'r regret putting this two together, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
